


Journey to the Past

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Just a little video/sonfic I did long, long ago.





	Journey to the Past

Heart don't fail me now

Courage don't desert me!

Don't  turn back

now that we're here

 

            [Shots of Rin, Alice, Issei, Jinpachi and Haruhiko at their respective schools]

 

People always say

Life is full of choices

No one ever mentions fear!

 

            [Alice is nervously standing in the hall, waiting for Jinpachi to come out of his class. Elsewhere, Issei is trying to write a letter to Jinpachi, but his hands shake]

 

Or how a road can seem so long

How the world can seem so vast

Courage see me through

Heart, I'm trusting you

On this journey to the past

 

            [Images of the moon scientists are superimposed over those of their current reincarnations. Each one doing their respective jobs]

 

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams

just can't be wrong

 

            [Alice wakes up from another 'moon dream'. Rin passes by her as she walks down a street. She stops and  turns to look at him. He winks at her and smiles, then gives her the raspberry. She walks off in a huff]

 

Arms will open wide

I'll be safe and wanted

Finally home where I belong

 

            [Alice hugs Rin in his hospital bed. They fade out to be replaced by Shion and Mokuren. Shion wraps her in his cloak as they watch the earth. Jinpachi puts his hand on Issei's shoulder. Gyokuran and Enju appear, Gyokuran hugging her]

 

Well, starting here, my life begins

starting now, I'm learning fast

 

            [Alice, Rin and the others, minus Haruhiko, are at Daisuke's home discussing the past. Alice's eyes go blank and she has a vision of the moon scientists and Mokuren]

 

Courage see me through

Heart, I'm trusting you

On this journey to the past

 

            [The moon scientists are going through their duties, trying not to worry about the plague aboard the moonbase]

 

Home, love, family

There was once a time

I must of had them too

 

            [The moon scientists are having a party together. Mokuren is singing and enjoying herself. Shusaran starts to complain as the plants begin to grow uncontrollably. Shion looks on, a faint smile on his face]

 

Home, love, family

I will never be complete

until I find you

 

            [Haruhiko nervously knocks on Daisuke's door. Sakura opens the door and pulls him in. The others all rush to him and drag him into a group hug. He recovers from the shock and starts to smile, tears falling from his eyes]

 

One step at a time

One hope, then another

Who knows where

this road may go --

 

            [Rin has told Alice she's free from their 'engagement'. She gives him a hug and kisses him on the cheek. She tells him she still wants to be friends and he smiles at her then runs off. Elsewhere, Issei is at a bridge moping. Jinpachi comes up behind him and embraces him, startling Issei who begins to blush]

 

Back to who I was

On to find my future

Things my heart still

needs to know

 

            [Haruhiko is alone in his room staring at his reflection in a mirror. The reflection shifts and turns into that of Shukaido. A piece of paper lays on the desk nearby, on it are written two names; Mokuren and Alice]

 

Yes, let this be a sign!

Let this road be mine!

Let it lead me to my past

Courage see me through

Heart, I'm trusting you

to bring me home...

 

            [Rin stares after Alice as she walks down the street. He starts to go after her, trailing his ribbon behind, but suddenly changes his mind when he sees Haruhiko coming up to her. Meanwhile, Issei is staring at Jinpachi, unsure of what he meant by the embrace]

 

At last!

 

            [Haruhiko smiles at Alice and shyly hands her a bouquet of roses. She takes them, smiling and blushing, then surprises them both by kissing him. Rin starts to cry and walk away. Haruhiko sees him and calls to him. Alice comes up to Rin and hugs him, comforting him. Haruhiko comes and hugs him too. Rin's smile returns. Jinpachi takes Issei's face in his hands and kisses him, reassuring Issei that he means it. As the music fades, a close up of the moon fills the screen and is superimposed with the moon scientists who are all smiling, even Shion]

 

~Owari~

 


End file.
